Power electronic devices, such as IGBTs, SCRs, etc., can achieve high power switching capacity in a small envelope. However, the power electronic devices generate heat during operation, and therefore a cooling system is used to cool the power electronic devices. For example, air may be blown over the power electronic devices or a water-based fluid may be circulated through a cold plate coupled to the power electronic devices to cool the devices.